Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Quirky Worky list
The Quirky Worky list is a list of items that need to be done on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Some things on the list are simple and can be done quickly, but others are large, long-term projects. Once you've completed an item on the list, please cross it out by surrounding the item with and add your signature to the end of the item. This page will be checked and cleaned up periodically by administrators. Long-Term Projects *Fixing Credits section of episode articles - these should always start with how the cast is listed in the end credits of an episode. Then, we can list additional voices that are recognized. Next, we can list characters that appeared but didn't have a speaking part. For example, Cymphonique Miller shouldn't be credited every time Holly appears in an episode but doesn't speak. 06:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *Image categories - all images should be in categories based on what episode they are from and also who appears in the image. Once that is done, we can start categorizing them in other ways. If you've got any ideas, please post them on Category talk:Images. 06:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *Clean-up allusions - these are meant to be what the writers were likely referring to when they wrote the scene. This section is meant to explain the gags that younger kids might not get, but adults do. It was not designed to host every minor similarity to your favorite show. See . 06:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Major Projects * Review the categories to make sure they are being used properly, including Template categories and all new user-created Templates. — 18:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) * Organize categories and label them as sub-categories as appropriate. Establish complete Category Tree, so that Category:Browse is at the top and extends to all categories. — 18:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Completed during the week of July 1st, 2010. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) * Review Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Category creation to see what guidelines should be added to prevent categories from being created that express opinions like "I like Ferb". — 18:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :: The above three items have been selected by myself, but I will probably need help with them. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: First two have been in progress by me since about June 25th. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) * List of Phineas and Ferb episodes needs to be updated for Season 2. * Create list of materials and a list of pages that will need to be copied by any wiki participating in our "sister wiki" program. -- checklist created in my sandbox page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 08:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) * Go to every article and make sure that the Discussion page has the Talk template on it. Create any Discussion pages that have not yet been done and add Talk template. * Update all templates and userboxes so that the users who put them on their pages are not automatically added to the wrong categories. — Started and completed by RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Small Projects *Season 3 needs to have its table reformated to match the other seasons. 06:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) * Figure out why some episodes and characters are showing up in the Templates category while others are not. Example: Out of Toon is but One Good Scare Ought to Do It! is not. 07:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Quick Items *Season 2 needs to be updated with the correct airdates for new episodes. 06:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:Site administration